Crosscurrent
by Storykiller
Summary: Anakin, Ashoka and the others are on a mission but when Ashoka puts in the wrong calculations they crashland on a planet and meet new people. Rated K for safety. Note: Second Chapter in Progress
1. Part 1

Crosscurrent

Note: I don't own Star Wars or any other thing affiliated with the story.

Chapter 1:Jedi Meeting

The Jedi Council room was filled with the smell of the grassy green world of Maridun in the afternoon. The unscented smell was the least of the Jedi's worries as the council meeting started. "Our spies have found out that General Grievous has rebuilt his super weapon." Mace Windu said referring to the Subjugator-class heavy cruiser known as the Malevolence. "After the battle on Maridun" Mace Windu continued. "We found out that one of the missile shells was actually a computer database. The good news is that it has all of the Separatist's base locations. We also found a file on the Malevolence that said Rebuilding in Progress." Yoda spoke up. "Skywalker, Obi-Wan, to the Sullust system you must go. Bring your padawan with you Skywalker. "Me?" Ashoka questioned pointing at herself. No one answered. "If you are to catch Grievous you must go now." Said Kit Fisto. The three Jedi bowed "As you wish Masters" they said and went off.

Chapter 2: Hyperspace

In the Twilight Ashoka saw her master fixing the fuel cell restrictors and S-ATA ports so the fuel can flow smoothly. "Ashoka, tell everyone else to get onboard" Anakin said as he look down at his padawan. "Right away master" Ashoka said as she gestured for everyone else to come in. In total Anakin, Ashoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, R2, Padme, and 4 clone troopers were in the ship. Anakin looked around. "Where's Cody?" He said to Obi-Wan. The bearded Jedi rubbed his chin. "He's on Vankor commanding a battle. That's why he isn't here" Anakin looked around again. "Ashoka, put in the calculation 163.902.765" Ashoka herd everything and punched them in. She punched in the following 163.902.755. After the last button was pressed the ship jumped to hyperspace.

Chapter 3: Crash Landing

A few hours later the ship pulled out of hyperspace. Anakin found out that it was the wrong planet and tried to turn around. "It's to late sir" Rex said. "The fuel is low. We can either crash land on the planet or wait for the fuel to empty and just drift out here for who knows how long." Anakin pondered over the question while everyone else was worried. Finally he made his choice, he shoved the throttle forward toward the planet. The journey from space into the planet's atmosphere took a couple minutes while the crash itself took seconds. The ship rocked and turned loose components and cargo were flipped and damaged heavily like they were rocks in one of those fast spinners that spin 80 mph or more. Finally they landed or should I say crash landed.

Chapter 4: Another X file?

At FBI Headquarters in Washington DC a person known by the name of Dana Scully was typing her report on the antidote for the sweet tooth. Many things rushed through her head as she typed up the different ways and steps to the cure. Suddenly, the phone rang. In a quick motion with one hand she picked it up and put it on her shoulder. "Hello?"… "A what?"… "Where did you see this?"… "Ok, we will be right over"… "Thanks, Bye" She put the phone down and screamed "Mulder" A man came rushing over to Scully and was eager to hear the report of what she had to say. "What is it? What's our case?" He said in a quick but understandable way of speaking. Scully paused as she though for the right words to say. "We have a witness named Hobo Joe that a ship of some sort has crash landed. I looked for a ship of that sort and no match was found" Mulder was amazed and shocked. Has all of his work paid off? "Where is it?!" He said in an excited voice. "Downtown" Scully said pointing to where downtown was. A that second Mulder ran to where Scully was pointing and jumped out the window screaming in excitement. "Mulder?" Scully said "Why are they here?" At that moment Mulder yelled "I think they want my leftover sweet potato pie. I'll meet you downtown." At downtown the ship was crashed at the intersection of FBI Road and Pres. Ave. The ship was half buried into the road and the dirt bellow it the top cannon was crunched, some glass was broken, the side wing was bent and the engine fell off. Everything was quiet for the next 7 seconds until a green blade of some sort made a circle into the side hull of the ship and was kicked away and smashed into a building. Seven humans, 5 in white armor, two dressed like generals of the US navy and one in a battle uniform walked out. It didn't surprise Mulder until what looked like an alien with something that looked like a sword with no blade on her belt came out. They all were dusting themselves free of dust. At that moment some FBI soldiers came out with .50 caliber machine gun pistols in each hand and told everyone to freeze. Mulder, Scully and Hobo Joe identified themselves as FBI agents and the witness that called them here. The others identified themselves as Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sev, Heavy, Gut, Bly, Rex, Padme, and Ashoka Tano.

Chapter 5: Dinner with the FBI

Walter Skinner, the head of the FBI, was sometimes a patient man. In this case he wasn't. He was pacing in a frustrated manner with his hands behind his back waiting for Mulder and Scully's return with what Mulder believes to be Alien life. A few minutes later the door opened and Mulder walked in with a note. He put it on Walter's desk and without a word took the plate with sweet potato pie on it and went out the door. Walter knew Mulder loved sweet potato pie ever since he was 2 ½ but he never took pie from anyone else (except Scully at times when he was hungry). Forgetting the pie he looked at the note which said Meet us at the FBI meeting room at 6:00 pm for dinner. Walter didn't know what Mulder meant by us but he knew it was something important. At the FBI meeting table Walter Skinner came in and found Mulder, Scully, Hobo Joe, and the people from the crashed ship with dinner on the table. Surprised he sat in the only seat between Skywalker and his padawan. After talking about what happened from the crash landing to finding the ship they all had an understanding of each other. After dinner Scully mentioned that there was sweet potato pie for desert. While Mulder, Ashoka and Padme were fighting who gets the first piece. Obi-Wan talked to Walter about the repairs they needed which included 2 new fuel cells, a fix to the hull, and a new minicomputer. Walter thought over their need and agreed.

Chapter 6: Homecoming

The next day at 11:43 am after the repairs Skywalker and the others said goodbye to Mulder, Scully, Hobo Joe and Walter Skinner. A few hours later the Twilight and all of it's crew came back to Coruscant and told the Jedi Council everything. "Grievous escaped" Yoda said. "But a new ally we made" At that moment a huge ship came out of hyperspace with the FBI symbol on the side of the ship. They have made a new ally indeed.

THE END


	2. Note

Hi everyone. Thank you for your reviews for my first story on I am in progress of my sequel to Crosscurrent called F.B.I: Dynasty of Fox Mulder


End file.
